


Obiecać wszystko

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Tydzień Supernatural 2016 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Tydzień Supernatural 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Sam czuje się jak adorowana kobieta.Seria sezonowa: sezon piąty.Betowała Rzan.





	Obiecać wszystko

Momentami Sam czuł się jakby był adorowaną kobietą, o której serce walczył uparty młodzieniec.

Problem w tym, że wcale nie był kobietą, dusza nie była sercem, a młodzieniec nie był młodzieńcem, tylko drugim najstarszym archaniołem, inaczej znanym jako żywe ucieleśnienie zła, szatan we własnej osobie.

Lucyfer obiecywał mu to, czego ten zawsze pragnął, a czego nigdy nie udało mu się zdobyć na dłużej niż kilka chwil. Oferował stabilny układ, wystarczyło powiedzieć tak…

Sam bał się, że w końcu ulegnie... Lucyfer znajdzie jego słaby punkt, złoży ofertę nie do odrzucenia.

A wtedy nie będą go powstrzymywać tak zawzięcie, jaki powstrzymywali Deana.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Słaby punkt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037553) by [Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia)




End file.
